


A New Home

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Animals - Dog, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Minatsuki takes in a stray.





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick writing piece. Nothing special at all XD

Maybe it’s not the worst sight Laica has seen when it’s coming from Minatsuki. Whether it’s disposing a body or cleaning up the mess that he leaves around, Laica will take care of it without voicing a disagreement. Laica doesn’t mind doing it if that is what it’ll take to please Minatsuki.

But the black puppy in Minatsuki’s arms, covered in clumps of dirt and who knows else it’s carrying, leaves Laica on a more confusing note. Today is going to be a real treat, he believes.

Minatsuki remains quiet, but Laica sees how worried he is by the delicate stress lines on his face. How closely he holds the pup in his arms, the only warmth and comfort while it nibbles on a finger. A small, pink tongue pokes out and licks his thumb.

“I found him.” Minatsuki straightens.

“And where was he exactly?” Laica sits up from the table and heads over. He takes a look, noticing the black coat and the shade of caramel over its mouth and down to the legs.

It seems Minatsuki found a rottweiler.

“I assumed he was abandoned, rotting in some garbage can, and I heard him crying out,” Minatsuki explains.

“Is that so?” Laica hums, experimentally petting the puppy’s head, wiping the filth away but the smell isn’t very pleasant.

This is a new development he hasn’t foreseen. Why would Minatsuki have a reason to take in a stray? Is it out of pity? But Laica has done the same himself when they were children. _This_ Minatsuki he created is nothing more than a tame dog he can shape however he wants. Finding him as his pawn is one of the greatest decisions he made, and he would never know.

“We don’t pick up strays.”

“But this one is an exception,” Minatsuki states as if Laica can’t say “no” to him. “He needs me.”

“You don’t need him.”

“What poor choice of words. Why?” Minatsuki throws him an odd look.

“You could’ve left him alone, but you chose to take him home instead. Why did you think it was necessary to do so?”

The pup whimpers, and Minatsuki holds him against his chest tightly, a hand stroking his back. “You don’t want me to keep him, is that it? You want me to put him back.”

“You never showed any particular interest in anything else until now,” Laica says indifferently.

_“For you, I have.”_

Laica stills, gazing directly into Minatsuki’s eyes and sees nothing but a dare. To even deny it would be poor judgement. Their relationship hangs on an intimate level but on a basis where they can both benefit from sex alone. Certainly not out of love because that’s a weakness he cannot have. He won’t let himself fall.

“You don’t disagree.” Minatsuki smiles, a winning one.

“You misinterpret. Your focus has been on Koku solely as of late and yet, you’re simply distracted by this insignificant creature. You’re quite smitten by him, aren’t you? Do you see yourself in this dog?” Laica assumes, wanting to see how Minatsuki will react.

“No,” he admits calmly.

“Then, why?”

“Just sit back and watch, this little one still has a fight left in him. I know he’ll become what I want it to be.”

“And that is?”

Minatsuki brings the pup over to the sink and turns on the warm water. He removes his gloves afterwards, not minding his own clothes still soiled from the animal. “I wish for a worthy companion of course. Loyal to me and only me. An obedient canine to the very end. It’s that simple.”

But it’s not always simple when Minatsuki says it, Laica is well aware of it, but he’ll accept this for now. Allow Minatsuki to have his fun before their paths split off. “If that’s what you want, then the responsibilities are yours.”

Under the faucet, Minatsuki rubs the puppy slowly, removing all the grime off. It’s all he can do for now. They’ll have to buy dog shampoo and other necessities later on before the small one is officially settled in.

“I’m not worried about my capabilities, but I know you’re not pleased with this.” Minatsuki’s shoulders shake from the rumbling of laughter. “That’s fine with me because I’ll show you what I can do. You’ll be satisfied, I believe.”

The rottweiler is calm under Minatsuki’s ministrations, in bliss from his owner’s touches. Laica, also, finds it amusing as well. How he made Minatsuki into his own phantom, every order he created was absolute, and Minatsuki followed them well. Maybe better than he realized. Perhaps that’s what Laica sees now, this new addition to the team could be as deadly as his master.

Laica would have to wait and see it take place. But first, he rolls back Minatsuki’s sleeves as they’re getting soaked from the water and recommends creating a shopping list for the pup. Plus a name for him and an explanation to the rest of the reggies about the new add-on to the team.

“At least he’s not a reggie,” Laica comments.

“You shouldn’t joke about that,” Minatsuki sneers at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
